The Honest Souls
by LeafyDream
Summary: Yu Narukami: The arrogant delinquent with a reformed heart. Ruby Rose: The prodigy child out to save the world. Whether they know it or not, these two honest souls will meet. The silver-eyed warriors will fight, manipulated by their enemies. Can they see the truth before it is too late, and one hero kills another?


**The Honest Souls**

Ruby Rose had never seen creatures like these before. The monsters running amok resembled big, black piles of slime at first, but when they started actually fighting, they transformed into… Well, Ruby wasn't sure what to describe some of the things she was seeing.

She ducked under the sphere's elongated tongue and sliced it in half with one strike of her scythe. That was the last of the strange horde, at least in this part of the small town. Her scroll rang in her pocket, and she quickly took it out to hear her friend's voice.

"Ruby! You okay!?"

"I'm okay, Jaune. How are you guys?"

"Been better. Whoa! We're facing off against some giant robot thing!"

"It's so cool! Ruby, you got to see this! It's even got a giant sword!" Nora's voice laughed, followed by several explosions. "Whoo!"

"Do you need help?"

"No, we'll be okay. Just gonna take a while to meet up with you."

Ruby nodded her head, turning her head as she heard a gunshot ring through the air. "Right. I got to go, Jaune! I think someone's in danger!"

"Go! We'll meet up with you soon as we can!" Ruby turned her scroll off, and bolted from where she stood. She was a red blur as she moved through the small town, following the sound she heard.

It was insane. This whole night had felt impossible. This town wasn't on any map. None of her friends had even heard of this 'Inaba,' but there was no way they were going to let the people here suffer under these horrible monsters.

Grimm or slimy whatevers. A Huntress helped those who needed it!

She came to a skidding stop as she saw a man laying on the ground, his face bruised and covered with grime as he hid behind some rubble. A woman laid on the ground, and Ruby felt bile sting her tongue as she saw the holes in her chest. The poor woman's eyes were locked in a stare, her mouth open as blood trickled down her lip.

"O-oh god," a voice whimpered. Ruby ran to the man, watching as he sobbed into his hands.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help you… My name's Ruby Rose. What's yours?" she inquired, trying to help the man calm down.

"A-Adachi. I'm Adachi..." The man lifted his head up, trying to stand as he turned his head to the woman's body. "Mayumi? That bastard! H-he killed her!" He lost his strength, and Ruby was barely able to hold him up.

"I got you!"

"H-he killed her! He freakin' killed her! I-I couldn't…" The man wailed, crying into his hands as Ruby held his arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her heart sank as she thought of another person dead because of her. Because she wasn't fast enough. She tried to shake her head of such thoughts, focusing on trying to help the man.

The man had short black hair, and dull, grey eyes. His suit was tattered and stained with dark red splotches. Ruby felt her stomach churn as she looked away from the dark stains.

"H-he killed her..."

"Who? Who did this?"

"Y-Yu Narukami…" The man held his side as he stared into Ruby's eyes. She saw fear in his eyes as he shook. "H-he just walked up to my wife and I and shot her. T-then he just walked away laughing. I-I would have stopped him, but he sicked his Shadows on me. They would have killed me if you hadn't come running..."

"I-I'm so sorry," Ruby muttered, her eyes falling to the ground. "Let me help you up. I can get you to safety."

"No!" Adachi tore his hand out of Ruby's fingers, turning away from her. "I just want to be with my wife…" His voice trembled as he wiped his tears away. "Please. Yu Narukami went that way…" He pointed down the empty street. "You have to stop him. Please. For Mayumi," he pleaded.

Ruby hesitated, before nodding her head. "I understand. Please, get somewhere safe, okay?"

"I will. I promise. I just need to be alone with Mayumi," he muttered, his eyes falling to the ground. Ruby nodded her head, and she gave one last glance to the heartbroken man, before vanishing in a red blur.

Adachi stared at the rose petals falling to the ground, catching one with a raised brow as he wiped his tears away. "Wow. Cinder was right. She is gullible," he laughed. He crushed the petal in his hand as he walked over to the woman's body, nudging her head with the sole of his foot. "Heh. Not gonna lie. Almost feel bad about killing you. Oh, well. World's not gonna miss another used up whore."

* * *

Yu sighed as he watched his Persona dispatched another one of the strange werewolves attacking him. He remembered being on a train to Inaba, eager to see his beautiful, navy-haired girlfriend: Naoto Shirogane. He had fallen asleep on the train, and when he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a forest.

A forest filled with monsters.

 _Why does stuff like this keep happening when I try to visit Naoto? Next time, she's coming to me._ Yu rolled his eyes as his Persona sliced through another monster.

"Hey, you have any idea where we are?" The masked figure known as Izanagi turned to Yu, staring at him with unblinking eyes. "Yeah, didn't think so. Usually Igor at least appears to me before shit hits the fan."

He heard a howl behind him and Yu sighed once more. He jumped up, right over one of the wolves' head, and he brought his sword down, impaling the creature right through the skull. He fell on the wolf's back, sitting on the furry cushion as it melted away.

"What are these things, anyway? Don't look like Shadows," he thought aloud. He pulled his sword out of the creature's head, before an explosion stung his hears. "That was close… Izanagi, come on!" Yu looked up, finding a column of smoke over the wall of trees. He and his Persona followed the smoke, using it to reach a familiar location.

"What the hell? This is Inaba!" Yu ran into the town, watching as people screamed in terror of the creatures running amok within the small town. "More of those weird animals…" He watched a giant raven with skeletal armor screeched, pecking into a store to try and get the survivors within. "Izanagi."

The Persona obeyed, dashing forward to slice the bird's head off. By the time the creature hit the ground, Yu was running to the store. He sent his Perosna to help the other civilians as he looked into the store. There was a woman with dark skin and bright, green hair, sitting by the body of a man. The silver-haired boy immediately felt a wave of guilt hit him.

The man was dead. Yu was too late.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, staring at the woman.

"Y-yeah. Me too," she whimpered, holding back tears. "H-he and I argued a lot, but…"

"You should go," he suggested, staring at the woman. "It's too dangerous for you to be here… I'll cover your exit. " He did his best to be firm, without crossing the line into cruelty.

The woman slowly stood up, only for her legs to lose their strength. Yu caught her, holding her up as she squeezed her crimson eyes, tears falling from her eyes.

"T-the woman with the red hood…"

"What?"

"I saw her," the woman whispered. "H-her name is Ruby Rose. She's the one controlling these things," she sobbed. She gasped for air, tears falling as she struggled to breathe. "P-please. I saw what you and your friend did. Please. You need to stop her. Before her pets kill anyone else…"

Yu stared at the woman, feeling his heart sinking as he slowly nodded his head. He helped the woman stand properly, only for her to fall to her knees, sobbing.

"L-leave me! I-I just want to be with him," the green-haired woman begged.

Yu stared at her, before sighing, his eyes shut tight for a moment, before he opened them again. "Please, get somewhere safe. Your friend wouldn't want you to die here too," he pleaded, before walking out the door.

By the time he was gone, the woman vanished, along with the body of her friend. The real versions of them appeared, leaning against the store's wall.

"What'd you make him see?" the man asked, fixing his silver bangs.

"Whatever he needed to see to deal with our problem. Come on. Let's go report to Cinder..."

* * *

Yu expected many things when he heard about this 'Ruby Rose.' A monster. A Shadow. A supposed god. Even a sexy villainess. He didn't expect someone who looked Naoto's age glaring at him. The dark-haired girl stared right through him, watching his every move as he waited for her to speak or attack.

"You're Yu Narukami, right?"

"The one and only." He winked at her, smiling at her scowling face. "And you're the girl with the red hood."

"Ruby Rose," she replied, taking out an impossibly large scythe. He stared at the weapon with curiosity, before glancing back at the shorter girl.

"Right. Nice scythe. Compensating for something?"

"Don't mock Crescent Rose! Besides, she's bigger than yours!" she growled.

Yu rose his brow, looking at his sword. "Size isn't every-" He was silenced in a single moment by a red blur slamming into his chest, and sending him flying back. He hit the ground, grinding against it as he groaned in pain, holding his chest. "What the hell?!"

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Ruby growled, resting her large scythe on her back, dashing at him again. Yu's eyes widened as a card formed in his hand. He crushed it, and Izanagi appeared to defend his other half, smacking Ruby back with a strong backhand.

The young woman flew over the street, before she slammed Crescent Rose into the ground, slowing herself down as she glared at Yu and his giant friend. _Whoa… Is that his Semblance? He can summon a robot to protect him?!_ Ruby's eyes narrowed, and she ripped Crescent Rose from the street. _Doesn't matter. I can do this…_

Meanwhile, Yu was having his own thoughts. _Never seen an attack that fast before. Gonna have to be careful. This girl's not like anyone I've ever fought against…_

The two glared at one another, before the fight began again. Yu watched with shocked, wide eyes as Ruby turned her scythe into a large rifle. It fired several shots, which Izanagi blocked with his spear. Then Ruby was gone in a shower of flower petals, circling Yu and Izanagi.

She swung her scythe, but it was caught by Izanag's spear. The silver-eyed girl glared into the creature's golden eyes, before vanishing in a shower of petals again. Yu watched as she appeared on the other side of him, only for her attack to be blocked by Izanagi again.

She vanished once more, but every attempt was blocked by the tall, masked warrior. All Yu could hear was Izanagi and Ruby's weapons clashing against each other, shaking the very earth under his foot.

"Why don't you try fighting your own battles?!" Ruby shouted, swinging her scythe once more. It clashed against metal, but this time Yu was the one holding her back.

"Ask you and you shall receive, gorgeous," he teased, winking at her, before he pushed her back. She swung her scythe, and he countered with his sword. The clash echoed throughout the entire town, as Yu's smirking face met Ruby's toothy scowl.

Two pairs of silver eyes glared at each other, before the two began to truly dance. Ruby's scythe spun through the air, moving almost like it was a ribbon in Ruby's hands. She wielded the weapon with ease, like an extension of herself. It nearly sliced into Yu's body, as he came to a grim realization.

Ruby was fast. Maybe too fast for him. Every time he saw an opening in her defenses, she was already making her next move. Not to mention how the scythe gave her a much farther range than his sword. She was attacking with such speed and ferocity that it took all of Yu's focus to keep up his defenses, but he knew it was inevitable before she got through.

A card formed in his free hand, when suddenly he noticed a rose petal floating by his head.

"No, you don't!"

Ruby tackled him, slamming the long rod of her scythe into him. The two hit a stone wall, and Yu cried out in pain as his arms were pinned under the scythe. Thankfully for him, it was too late. He already crushed the card in his hand, and suddenly a face was breaking through the wall behind Yu.

He saw Ruby's eyes widen, and she dashed back as a large, white star with a face on it growled at her. The star's face had long, purple hair on its head, and a matching beard. It glared at her as Yu caught his breath.

"Ew! What is that thing!?"

"This? This is Kaiwan." Ruby gagged at the sight of the star-man's face, before she dashed at Yu. She didn't know what that thing was, but she didn't want to give Yu the chance to attack her with it. "Tetrakarn!"

Ruby had no idea what happened. One minute she was swinging her scythe at Yu, the next she's falling to the ground with a stinging forehead. She glared at her opponent, eyes widening as she realized a glowing forcefield was dissipating around him.

 _What is this guy? Some kind of wizard?! How can he make forcefields?!_ Ruby cursed under her breath as she spun Crescent Rose in her hand. She dashed forward at Yu again, who held up his hand.

"Tet-!"

 _Not this time…_ Instead of slashing at him, she transformed her scythe in her hands and aimed it at Yu's feet. Her fingers moved like it was second nature, and maybe it was. She loaded in the ammo and pulled the trigger. "Ice!" _Ha! I can yell things to!_

The shot, enhanced with ice dust, froze Yu's legs to the ground. The taller man shivered as the ice trapped him where he stood, leaving him completely open to Ruby smashing the blunt side of her scythe into the side of his face. The ice shattered and he fell to the ground with a bloody nose and swollen cheek.

"It's over." She took aim, and fired another shot to encase the young man in ice.

"Black Frost." The shot evaporated in the air, melted by a wall of fire. A small, round creature laughed at her with crimson eyes as Yu stood up. "You're pretty good, kid, but I hate to break it to you. I'm better." Black Forest cackled, before raining fire down on Ruby from the sky.

"Whoa!" Ruby dashed out of the way of the flames as Yu crushed another card in his hand.

"Rakshasa!" Just as he predicted, Ruby tried to attack him with her scythe again. This time, the weapon was caught by a pair of swords. The creature Ruby was fighting now was covered in red armor, glaring at her with two white slits. The creature pulled, tearing the weapon from Ruby's surprised hands, leaving her open for Yu's hook.

His fist connected with her face, giving her a nose that was just as bloody as his. She stumbled back, and he moved quickly to take advantage of the moment. He sheathed his sword and darted forward, grabbing Ruby's head in both of his hands and bringing her face down to meet his knee. The blow left her stunned as he swept at her legs, knocking her over. She fell on her back as he raised his foot to stomp on her.

Just like he hoped, Ruby was an amazing fighter with her weapon, but take it out of her hands, and she was out of her element. But Ruby wasn't nearly as helpless as he thought.

She pushed herself off the ground with her hands, slamming her boots into Yu's stomach and pushing him back. He groaned, holding his gut as she stood up and kicked at his leg. It hit, and he grunted in pain from his bruised leg. He stumbled back, but Ruby then wrapped both of her arms around one of Yu, and she pulled.

The silver-eyed boy's eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground, over Ruby's body, and then down to earth. Hard. He cried out in pain as Ruby panted, glaring down at him.

"You are… deceptively strong for your size," groaned Yu.

Ruby didn't reply, running for her weapon and converting it into its sniper mode. She aimed it at Yu's head. She was about to take the shot, when her eyes widened. He crushed another card, and she spun around, using her weapon to block the twin swords of Yu's creation.

Just the chance Yu needed to lift himself back up. He wiped blood from his face as he glared at Ruby. "I'm done playing around," he snarled.

"Good. I was afraid you were taking this fight serious," Ruby countered, watching as Rakshasa vanished.

Yu crushed around card in his hand as Ruby loaded up more ammo to Crescent Rose. The two glared at one another as they each took a long, slow breath.

"Electric!"

"Heat Riser!"

Ruby fired, but the lightning bolt passed over Yu's shoulder as he ran at Ruby with shocking speed. He slammed his sword into Crescent Rose, throwing off Ruby's aim, before his foot connected with her chest, knocking her back.

He summoned his most powerful Persona to his side, and Izanagi formed behind the silverette. Izanagi swung his spear at Ruby, who dodged out of the way. The blade of her scythe turned, converting into a spear-like shape, and she stabbed it in Yu's direction, only to watch as he caught the blade with his bare hand.

The two were stuck in a grapple for a moment, both of equal strength, but Izanagi was free to move. He swung a fist at Ruby, only for the girl to reach into her pocket and toss a cartridge of ammo into the air. She squeezed her eyes shut and ducked her head down low as Izanagi hit it, and an explosion of fire and light blinded him.

"Ahh!" Yu screamed, holding his eyes.

 _He felt that too…?_ Ruby shot forward, slamming a foot into Yu's face and sending him to the ground once more, before firing another shot at him. The electric bolt hit. Yu fell onto his back as he twitched and quivered on the ground, shaking wildly.

She would have thought that was the end, but she was very mistaken.

"Good idea… Wrong caliber! Ziodyne!"

Ruby screamed in pain as a lightning bolt hit her. She had never been struck by lightning before. She never experienced her jaw clamping down, or her fists tightening, nails digging into her skin. She'd never felt her body burn in such a manner… She hit the ground, panting as Yu laid in front of her, trying to stand.

"Give it… Give it up, kid. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to," coughed the older boy, wiping blood from his lip.

"N-never!" Ruby replied. "I won't let you hurt anyone else…"

Those words made Yu arch his brow. He summoned Izanagi again, and the masked entity picked up Ruby by her arm. Her other hand clung to her scythe, trying to muster up the strength to break free. He saw her try to swing the scythe, only for her body to be thrown.

She hit a nearby store, breaking through the window as Yu and Izanagi followed after her.

* * *

"Man, this is fun," Adachi chuckled. He sat on the ledge of the rooftop, smirking as he turned his head to stare at his new compatriots. "How about a bet? Loser pays for lunch?"

Mercury glared at the raven-haired man, rolling his eyes. "How much longer do we have to deal with this guy?" he muttered quietly, glancing at Emerald.

"It's rude to talk about people behind their back, you know." Adachi chuckled. He reached into his coat, his eyes still staring off into the horizon. "Especially folks who have a gun."

"Think you're faster than me? You willing to bet your life on it?" the younger man growled, only to freeze as a shadow fell over him. He turned around, staring at the large, black and red creature behind him. It stared down at Mercury with yellow eyes, a large spear in hand…

"You willing to bet your life you're faster than him?" Adachi replied.

A single hand both stopped of them. Cinder glared at the two with her amber eye, before pointing down below. They could see Ruby's body fall out of the store, trying to crawl away from the silver-haired warrior and his Persona.

She moved her hand, and Mercury and Emerald nodded. They began to make their way down the building as Cinder glared at Adachi. Her new ally wasn't moving. She pointed to their two enemies, glaring at him, only for Adachi to chuckle at her.

"Say please."

* * *

"It's over, Rose." Yu panted. He stomped his foot down on her body, glaring at the young woman. "You're going to die here." His lips curled into a smile, only to stretch farther and farther into a manic grin. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Not as much as we will." Several gunshots echoed through the empty town.

Izanagi moved to protect his other half, but the shots chipped away at his skin and armor, knocking him to the ground. Yu cried out in pain as he felt Izanagi's wounds, only for his eyes to widen as the barrel of a gun was pushed against his forehead.

"You're that girl…" he whispered, staring into Emerald's red eyes.

"And you're the fool." She swung her gun, smashing it into Yu's cheek. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he coughed blood onto the ground.

Iznagi dashed to help Yu, only to be stabbed in the shoulder and slammed into the ground. The silver-haired boy screamed in pain as a dark clone of Izanagi kept the masked Persona pinned.

"Nice work beating up a little girl, Yu," Adachi complimented, walking forward. "Reminds me of your sister, honestly. Small. Stupid. Dead." The murderer's lips curled into a sadistic smile as he picked up Yu's sword and approached Ruby's body. He swung the sword through the air, slicing at the air as he admired it. "You know, I've never stabbed a person with a sword before…"

"Ruby is Cinder's," the green-haired assailant warned as Yu watched a man with spiky, silver hair join the girl's side.

"Right, right. But him… We don't need him, do we?" Adachi questioned, looking at Yu.

"Nope." The fallen teen glanced at his fellow silverette. The man was grinning. "Go ahead, psycho."

Adachi grinned, turning away from Ruby's body. "I'v been waiting a long time for this, Narukami. Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't be lonely for long. You'll be seeing some familiar faces up the-" Adachi paused as something fell on his shoulder. "Huh? Rose pet-?"

* * *

Ruby's body shattered the glass window. She hit the ground, back aching as her fingers tightened around Crescent Rose. She saw Yu and his monster approaching her and she forced her body up. Her eyes burned as she spun the scythe in hand, converting it into its sniper mode and aiming it at the young man.

But he dropped his sword to the ground, and his pet vanished into the air. Yu held up his hands, raising them up as he asked Ruby a question.

"Why did you say that?"

"Huh?" Ruby raised her brow, but kept her weapon aimed at his chest.

"You said you wouldn't let anyone get hurt. Why?" He slowly lowered his hands, staring down the barrel of her weapon. "Especially considering I was told you were attacking innocent people with your horde of monsters."

"Monsters?! I don't have a horde of monsters! I was told you did!" Ruby glanced at Crescent Rose, before looking at Yu. The two stared into each other's silver eyes, before Ruby changed her weapon into its storage mode.

"I think we've been tricked," Yu sighed. "I was told you were an evil monster by a girl with green hair and-"

"Bright red eyes?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Emerald," Ruby growled the name, her teeth grinding against each other. "She can make illusions. Trick people into believing they're seeing something that isn't there."

"Gotcha... Who told you I was a bad guy?"

"This guy with short black hair named-"

"Adachi?" Ruby nodded her head, and Yu growled through clenched teeth. "Adachi is a murderer. He killed two women, and nearly got my little sister too. He's a sociopath able to trick people into thinking he's just some hapless idiot."

Her eyes widened as Yu's narrowed. His fist tightened and shook with rage at the memory of the killer. Ruby glanced at his shaking hand, before reaching forward to place hers on his shoulder.

"Alright. So we know they tried to trick us into killing each other. What can we do with that?" she asked, smiling at him. Her silver eyes shimmered with confidence, and after a moment of hesitation, Yu returned the grin.

"How good are you at playing dead?"

* * *

Ruby's body hit Adachi's back like a freight train. His eyes widened, before he flew forward and crashed into a nearby car. The sword flew into the air, and Ruby caught it as she turned her scythe into its more compact form.

"Yu, catch!" Crescent Rose flew through the air and landed into Yu's hands, just as Emerald and Mercury attacked.

"Izanagi!" Yu shouted, summoning his Persona. It materialized right in front of Mercury, glaring down at him.

"Hoyl shi-!" Mercury barely had enough time to jump back as Izanagi's spear smashed a small crater into the ground.

Yu smiled at Emerald, who glared back at him as she aimed her revolvers at him. He reached into his coat's pocket and tossed something into the air. On reflex, Emerald fired, blasting the ammo cartridge. Fire exploded in the air, blinding Emerald for a moment.

A moment was all Yu needed as he ran forward, turning Crescent Rose into a scythe and swinging it. The blade overshot Emerald, hooking behind her. Yu pulled her closer, allowing his fist to meet Emerald's face and sending her falling under his arm.

"Whoo! This thing's awesome! A bit longer than I'm used to, but I think I've proved a quick study," he laughed, admiring the large scythe.

Emerald wiped his sore nose. She probably would have been bleeding if not for her aura. She glared at Yu, who winked at her in response. Her anger only grew as she focused her mind and used her Semblance to end this fight.

Yu watched as three copies of Emerald all ran at him. His eyes widened as he swung Crescent Rose clumsily, watching the scythe phase through two of the Emeralds. He watched as the final Emerald jumpepd into the air, blades popping out of her guns. Yu opened his mouth to scream, before he smirked and slammed his elbow into the real Emerald behind him.

She cried out in pain, holding her stomach as Yu twirled Crescent Rose in his hands and bashed the blade into her, sending her flying towards Izanagi and Mercury. The silver-haired boy brushed his hair from his eyes as he smiled.

"You tricked me the first time, but when I'm actually trying to look for it, well… Let's just say I'm good at seeking the truth."

Meanwhile, Ruby was doing battle with Izanagi's darker counterpart, Magatsu-Izanagi. The creature swung his spear at Ruby, but the little girl was impossibly fast. Ruby jumped in front of the creature and swung Yu's sword, letting it cut into the monster's masked face.

Adachi screamed in pain, holding his eyes as Ruby vanished in a red blur. Magatsu-Izanagi struggled to see her. She appeared in front of Adachi and slammed her foot into Adachi's chest, making him stumble back. He reached for his gun, taking it out to shoot Ruby point blank, but she was too fast. The barrel of the gun hit the ground by the time he had taken it out.

Ruby could hear electricity crackle, and she moved to counter Magatsu-Izanagi's attack. She turned and threw Yu's sword as her foot shot out to kick Adachi. The blade impaled Magatsu-Izanagi's head, making Adachi scream in agony again just as Ruby's foot knocked him to the ground.

Yu looked at each other, then at their fallen enemies. Magatsu-Izanagi vanished as Adachi held his head, laying on his back. Mercury and Emerald were too injured to even stand, just mustering up the strength to glare at the two.

"Nicely done. Good work focusing on Adachi's Persona. You noticed that Persona users feel the same pain their Personas feel, huh?"

"Yep! Good work on Emerald and Mercury. How'd you see through Emerald's illusions, though?"

"I know all about the lying game," Yu chuckled, as the two traded their weapons back to each other. "Good swordsmanship, by the way."

"There, there, Crescent Rose. I know. Thank you for being a good girl."

Yu smiled at Ruby's odd behavior, before the two glanced at Adachi, who was beginning to stand. The detective was panting, glaring at them as he forced his body forward. "You stupid brats! This isn't over!"

"Looks pretty over to me. Ruby, your thoughts?"

"Definitely over," the scarlet-haired girl replied with a grin.

"Well, there we go."

A loud roar tore their attention away from Adachi, and the two turned their heads to see a pack of beasts running at them. The creature were like werewolves, with white armor of bone and piercing red eyes. They weren't alone though. A swarm of Shadows were charging at the ground, morphing into various forms to fight against the two.

"Great," Yu sighed. "Shadows."

"That's what your bad guys are called? We call our monsters Grimm."

"Cute name." Yu glanced at Adachi, before looking at Mercury and Emerald. The two were getting back up. He analyzed the situation, before looking at Ruby as he drew his sword. "I don't think we're going to be able to keep them from escaping while fighting off those monsters."

"I know," Ruby sighed, spinning Crescent Rose in her hand.

"We'll get them, though." Yu held his sword in both of his hands, squeezing the hilt as Izanagi formed behind him. More Shadows and Grimm were moving to fill Inaba, all aimed to destroy the two teenagers. "We've got your back."

"And I've got yours." The two smiled at each other, before launching themselves into the army of monsters...

* * *

"Your whole school? Shit, that's rough."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded her head, stroking Crescent Rose. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts plaguing it. "So that Adachi guy is a killer?"

"Yep. My girlfriend and I got him arrested, but then this whole thing happened."

"Your town appeared in my world, right?"

"That seems to be how it's working. My world's moon is still whole," Yu commented, pointing to to the shattered moon above them. "What the fuck is up with that, anyways?"

"Ruby!"

"Narukami!"

Both teens turned their heads to find two familiar groups running to them. Each of them grinned as they saw the familiar faces of their friends. The two slid down from the slowly decomposing pile of Grimm, waving at the six.

"Hey, guys." Yu greeted his friends, before looking at Ruby. She looked at the three, a smile on her face as she waved at each of them. "Ruby, these are my friends, Rise and Kanji." He pointed to a tall, muscular blond boy wearing a leather jacket, and a shorter, copper-haired girl.

Ruby looked at the other girl, recognizing the blue hair and hat from Yu's stories. The silver-eyed girl probably wouldn't have even realized it was a girl if her new hadn't explained it to her. "And that's Naoto, your girlfriend?"

"Yep!" Yu beamed, as Naoto's cheeks flared a bright crimson.

"N-Narukami!"

"What? Is it not true, my Navy Sweet?" He laughed at his girlfriend's stutter, before looking at the other three teens standing close by. They greeted Ruby with smiles and joy, as he nodded his head.

"Ren." He pointed at a young man with long, black hair and a green outfit. Ren nodded his head, before looking at the orange-haired girl. "Nora, right? Hey," he grinned, lowering his voice as he winked at her.

"Ahem," Naoto growled, standing beside Yu.

"Ooh. Someone's in the doghouse," Nora laughed, crossing her arms as she smiled at Yu.

"And the blond is Jaune, right? Your boyfriend?" He pointed at the young man dressed like a knight, smirking at Jaune and Ruby's blushing cheeks.

"W-wait, what?"

"Not my boyfriend!" Ruby screeched, glaring at the taller boy.

"Heh. Right." Yu glanced at his girlfriend, smiling at the young detective. "I take it you already met Jaune and the others?"

"Yes. We found them protecting several civilians from a group of Shadows. We assisted, before explaining we were looking for you."

"And we mentioned we were looking for our friend too," Jaune added. "So we joined forces. Didn't think you would have already met. How'd you two find each other?"

"I punched her in the face," Yu grinned.

"I hit him with Crescent Rose." Ruby added, pretending to swing her weapon. "Just like 'pow!'

Their friends stared in utter confusion as the two laughed at their reactions. Yu and Ruby looked at each other with smiles, a promise forming between the two.

There were many questions in the air, but they'd find them when the time came. For now the two just celebrated their new friendship, and their victory of their enemies.

All things considered, not a bad day.

 **END**

This story was made for one reason, and one reason only, folks: FUN. Don't want to start a flame war, don't want to argue which character or fandom is better. I wrote this for fun because I like both of these worlds, and their characters.

Consider it a taste if I was ever crazy enough to actually write a Persona/RWBY fanfic. Yu and Ruby form a great friendship, Ruby reminds everyone of a grown up Nanako, Yu, Rise, Kanji, and Naoto form a team of their own sorts in the Remnant world (YNKR! The most delicious fruit!), Adachi teams up with bad guys, Yu can see through Emerald's illusions thanks to that orb he got, yadda yadda.

Maybe I'll make a sequel where everyone just gets to hang out... Ah, that's for later. Hope you enjoyed the story, and have a fantastic day!

 **Enjoy my work? Remember that you can support me on Pat-reon slash Leafydream! Make sure to remove the hypen. Donate to me once a month and you'll be able to request one shots and short stories from me. Smut, horror, romance, you ask for it, and I'll deliver!**

Have a great day, and stay safe, kids! Love ya!


End file.
